


In which Adrien is so done and Nino is a good bro

by SteamPowered514



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumas are silly, Bad Puns, Bro Code, Chat Noir is a problem solver, Dont break it, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Humor, I tired, Identity Reveal, Like, Plot Bunny, Secret Identity, Why the hell isnt their more fics like this?, bros being bros, really terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5910103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteamPowered514/pseuds/SteamPowered514
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day had started completely normal, as normal as normal collége student could have. Normal. Completely. (Even though it was a prestigious private school and the level of ‘normal’ had changed since the akuma started showing up and people began to be infected and superheros-). </p><p>Normal. </p><p>And of course along with all the clichés in the book, normal turned into a shit storm and a shit storm turned into a ass tornado. </p><p>Really what even was life anymore?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Adrien is so done and Nino is a good bro

The day had started completely normal, as normal as normal collége student could have. Normal. Completely. (Even though it was a prestigious private school and the level of ‘normal’ had changed since the akuma started showing up and people began to be infected and superheros-). 

Normal. 

And of course along with all the clichés in the book, normal turned into a shit storm and a shit storm turned into a ass tornado. 

Really what even was life anymore? 

Adrien Agreste sighed deeply as he watched the former librarian, an older woman that normally (damn that word again) was sweet and kind and ready to help the teens get their projects done quick and on time. The woman had been turned into an akuma for whatever reason (Adrien blamed it all on Kim or Chloé those two never had any respect to be even a tad quiet in the bibliothéque) and now was using her power to make ‘rules’ all across the collége, no talking here, only reading there, girls and boys sit in a specific order. 

Currently, Adrien was Chat Noir, waiting and ready for instructions from Ladybug to try and yank the akuma housing from the librarian (glasses? Or maybe a necklace? Or maybe the ugly bracelet she always wore that was popular about twenty years ago but no one had the heart to tell the sweet woman). The only three other people in the room besides the three superpowered ones where Nino, a Turkish teen with headphones, Alya, the heavier girl who ran the ladyblog, and Rose, a small girl who liked pink, the three of them all were cowered behind the desk in the upper right-hand corner of the room trying to not draw attention to themselves and at the same time get glimpses of both him, as Chat Noir – not actual him, and Ladybug (who has got to know this school by heart by now just by the rate of the akuma victims that come from this particular collége). 

Ladybug was in front of the closed door, metal because they were in the relatively flat bio-lab, and Chat Noir was crouching on top of the second middle row desk. The ‘Ruler’ (really? At least some akuma’s had fun names, fun names that are pun-able) was gripping the teacher’s desk, clutching her shoulder and trying to stop the stinging of a claw mark that Chat Noir had nailed her with earlier. The Ruler’s bright white hair stood in curled ringlets, a long black and olive dress that had so many ruffles you knew this woman was raised in the sixties. 

“You absolute pests! I wanted to deal with you two after school! After I had complete rule of this place!” The Ruler screamed at the two superhero’s, she had hopefully not noticed the three in the back. 

“Was that a pun? Because I have to say if so that was completely sub-par.” Chat Noir joked, his green eyes sparkling with a mischief that Adrien could never have.

“This is not the time Chat!” Ladybug hissed, her body tense as her eyes roamed the room trying to figure out a way to trick the ruler into getting into a position that would make a strike possible. 

“I’m cat-ually a little offended, its always time for a good pun.” Chat Noir couldn’t help but quip, trying to diffuse the tension of the room like he always did. It also had the added benefit of making the enemy underestimate him. 

“BE QUIET!” The Ruler screamed, her sharp acrylic nails scrapping against the metal teacher’s desk with a disgusting sound. Gross, and also chills down the back! Not cool! “BE STILL!” 

The ‘rule’ of The Ruler made the room swell with a purple-ish glow, and everyone was caught in the demand, including The Ruler. Chat Noir even felt his ‘tail’ and ears stop their continuous twitching. Well that was annoying; he used that tail to balance dammit! (And the ears were as cute as they were useful, tasteful as a 13 year olds drawing on an obscure internet site.) Chat could still move his eyes though, quickly glancing at Ladybug to make sure she was fine. 

Okay okay, she just looked pissed, that was normal.

“You two! I swear to it! I hate it! All I wanted was for children to follow the rules! And yet-!” The Ruler made a noise that was a mix of exasperated and disappointed. The Ruler was quiet for a moment, glaring at the two superhero’s that had taken a lot of their time and effort to try and corner this akuma in a room they both thought was uninhabited. 

(It wasn’t until after they had finally gotten the door shut that Chat Noir had noticed the three hiding, damn it all, today was not a good day.) 

The Ruler glared at Ladybug, then her grey eyes fixated onto Chat Noir, a wicked smirk entering her face. “I know exactly how to deal with you two, now, I am not a violent person, god no, but I am a smart woman. A sly one. And I know I won’t beat you both in a direct assault, but I can make it much much easier on the next one in line.” The Ruler took a deep breath, her grin becoming truly worrying now, “I rule that for you to move, you have to give up your identify to someone in this room publically.” 

“My name is The Ruler, originally I was the librarian here Madam-“ 

“Nino, Luigi and Peach are Rosalina’s mother and father, and I legitimately think the poster over your bed isn’t Wonder Woman no matter how many times you try to convince me otherwise.” Chat Noir rushed out, and the purple haze parted around him and he sprung forward, ripping the glasses off the woman’s face, breaking them, and when that didn’t work immediately he yanked the bracelet off her wrist and snaps the thick metal with superhuman strength. 

A dark purple butterfly flies out and the akuma’s hold on reality began to melt and release. The three people in the back began to move, and if Adrien looked he’d be able to see the absolutely aghast look on Nino’s face. 

Ladybug jumped, quickly snatching the butterfly out of the air and purifying it, releasing a white pure one in the butterfly’s place. Chat Noir tried to keep the fainting librarian from slamming her head into the table, Ladybug had her duties and he did his (sometimes). 

The lucky charm that got the akuma into the room was thrown into the air, and the pink bug like magical healing things began to reverse the damage that the fight had caused (Chat Noir may have been thrown into some stairs and did some denting) and erase the memoires of the akuma themselves. 

A sharp beep from Ladybug (and a not to lady like curse) she bid “Au Revior” before running off to find somewhere isolated and change back to whoever her real self was. Since Chat Noir did not actually use cataclysm he had no timer that wasn’t just running out of energy and falling asleep, so he was left to deal with the akuma aftercare and making sure the collége was fine. 

He ran his hand through his blond hair, ruffling the already un-gelled mess into a state of even more disarray. The librarian seemed truly out of it, eyes closed and breathing deeply, it sometimes happened in older people who were akumaized, that they didn’t wake up immediately or had other nasty side effects. 

“You slick son of a bitch!” Nino called out from where he had jumped up from behind the metal bio-desk. “What the actual hell? Is this for real?” 

“And I will talk to you later! Please don’t tell anyone anything until we can hash out some details alright?” Chat Noir waved a mock salute, the ears on his head twitching upwards and the ‘tail’ that was his belt curling from the ground to try and wrap around his right leg. 

Chat Noir left the room hearing Alya screaming at Nino, demanding to know what just had happened and why and where and when and how and who? Goodness that girl was reading the ‘what starts a sentence’ grammar books they give to young children. He knew of a few closets around the school to change out of his better half, surprisingly that’s some info you learn after becoming a superhero and needing to keep an identity a secret.

Chat Noir entered the closet on the third floor near the art room and Adrien left, dragging his feet and blinking his green eyes to try and get used to having no protection from the light that the black Chat Noir mask offered. The benefits of having superpowers are sometimes drawbacks (especially when his career was a model with flashing lights and bright bulbs always raining down on him. Ouch, by the way.) 

Plagg also gave him a sense of superior smell that made locker room changes nigh impossible. You try not to die gagging after a team of sweaty teenage boys trample into a small hot space when you have enhanced senses. Yeah. Good luck. 

Adrien sneaked around, making sure that the victims were fine and ready to go home for the day, it was an implied rule that if an akuma attacked the collége before lunch the students just left, wanting some peace and quiet of their own homes. 

It was when Adrien got down to the first floor and saw Nino being surrounded by students yelling that he winced. Sorry man, Adrien totally feels like a massive dick now, but it was a quick and easy way to end the fight before things escalated. Alya was practically jumping up and down with joy, waving around her phone and screaming theories over the noise of the crowd. Rose was also cornered, the small girl telling the story much more calmly than the excited curvy volger. 

Nino caught Adrien’s eyes, and with the finesse of an actor he lit up with joy, pushing his way through the crowd and nearly jumping from both tension and a sense of hysterical emotion. “Dude! You’d never guess it!” The Turkish teenager gripped Adrien’s shoulders, either to keep Adrien in place or to make sure that Adrien was actually an actual real person who lived in Nino’s life. 

“Chat Noir went to my Cycle Elementaire! We were friends!” Nino hugged Adrien, and then quickly released the blond teen. “Can you believe it dude? A public Elementaire!” 

Oh, that was smart, Nino you glorious bastard think on your feet man, you are defiantly good at it. 

“No way! Man I missed everything cool!” Adrien jumped in on the action quickly distancing himself from Chat Noir. “Tell. Me. Everything!” 

“Oh man! You know I can’t do that! It’s against bro code!” Nino laughed happily, and the two of them began to edge away from the crowd, getting closer and closer to the outside world and the verbal lashing that Adrien knew he was in for when Nino and him got into a private place. 

A few people tried to stop Nino and Adrien from leaving (Chloé, really, get the point that Adrien does not like you as more than a well remembered childhood friend.) but as soon as Nino began to clam up the stragglers weaved their way to Alya and Rose to hear the sweet juicy story of how Chat Noir released his identity to a person who went to their collége. The two best friends walked outside, bags on their shoulders and a hyper awareness that circled between them both. 

Within a few minutes a very nice car rolled up, sleek shinny and black, and Adrien and Nino climbed in, settling down comfortably in the back seat. 

“We going to my house to work on that fact checking for the homework?” Adrien asked his taller friend, giving a glance to the driver with a meaningful weight. 

“Oh heck yes, there is nothing that is going to keep me from finding out everything on this particular subject.” Nino smiled, a gleam in his brown eyes that said that Adrien would not get out of this one without a lot of detail, time, and cheese. 

The driver was quick, silent except for the radio, and so Nino and Adrien had to make polite non-secret giving away talk in the back seat. This was surprisingly difficult, because honestly if you found out your best fucking friend for a year was fucking Chat Noir you’d also be ready to find out everything. 

When the two reached the Agreste Maison, Nino grabbed Adrien by the elbow and duck marched the blond teen to his room, completely bypassing the dark haired assistant who was on a business call and waved them through. 

When the door to Adrien’s room was closed, locked, and the windows secured Nino spun around quicker than a scorned grandmother gets revenge and leveled a look at his best friend. 

“You, monsieur, have some explaining to do.” 

Adrien sighs, and reaches into his back, he shifts around for a second before grasping what he wants and releasing it into the air. 

A black floating speck drifts lazily from where its user tossed it. Bright green silted eyes blinking slowly at the change in lighting and, being the ever lazy ass he was, Plagg settled happily on top of Adrien’s head. 

Nino stared, wide brown eyes ogling the black fairy like thing who appeared from his best friends schoolbag. “The hell is that?” 

“This, Nino, is Plagg, who is directly responsible for Chat Noir being a thing that exists.” Adrien prodded the black speck on his head, and winced as Plagg groaned aloud for food. “And he’s a lazy ass, always remember this.” 

“I resent that. A lazy ass does not give you nearly as much freedom as I do.” Plagg complained, yawning. “I do believe that I am a great kwami, the best one actually.” 

Adrien ruffled through his bag again, ignoring the expression on Nino’s face for now, the way his eyes bugged, and grabbed a small tin of cheese that he always packed in his schoolbag. Adrien placed the tin on his computer desk and prodded Plagg again. “If you let me show Nino for a quick second I’ll let you eat the tin.” 

Plagg grumbled out a complaint, but he complied, zipping faster than the human eye could really track to the silvery ring that Adrien always wore. The silver metal turned a deep black, reflecting the light awkwardly. Adrien yanked at the energy that Plagg provided, and felt the green fizzy magic run from the top of his head to the bottom of his feet, quick silent and without even a slight hitch. 

(In the beginning, that wasn’t so, snags in the transformation occurred, hang-ups and painful twisting of Adrien’s eyes and ears and nose and mouth and skin it was long and filled with a deep ache that only running could cure for the first months.) 

Nino gasped, flinching back before settling down by the door. “… Holy shit. This is both amazing and slightly terrifying. I really have no words for this.” 

“You think I do? Honestly I thought my lady would be the first to figure it out, her or the assistant my father hires to babysit me. “ 

Adrien flicked his ears, up down up down, and laughed as Nino visibly looked on in awe. The ‘tail’ flicked in amusement, and Adrien’s pupils expanded in joy before contracting back to slits in the bright room. 

Nino let out a shaky breath, eyes wide and trying to take in everything at once before it went away. 

“Plagg, release.” 

The transformation started from the bottom and traveled up, revealing normal civilian clothes before Adrien’s actual face. The kwami immediately left the ring and floated to the cheese tin, waiting for Adrien to pop the top and allow access to the tangy treat. 

“So!” Adrien walked to his bed, and sank down exhausted, “What do you want to know exactly?”

Nino thought for a minute, before taking his own place on the computer chair, watching Plagg eat the entire time, “Everything.” 

__

The teacher was droning on and one about literature in the early stages of America, poetry and freedom themes everywhere throughout the nation at the time, when the screams started. It was somewhere in the underclassmen area and everyone in the class rolled their eyes. 

Marinette jumped from her seat, as skittish and cute as always, and was the first one to the window to check what was going on. 

It wasn’t a member of the collége this time, surprisingly enough not even a student, but somehow an Akuma had gotten into the school and began to wreak havoc with the structure. Marinette evacuated the classroom perfectly, her sense of leadership always on the sharpest of points, and everyone managed to at least be out of a roofed area when the building began to collapse. 

The akuma today was a green lizard Godzilla wannabe, with fire breath and everything. Adrien rolled his eyes, wishing for once that something normal happened during his school days. 

The class scattered, out the main entrance doors and into the streets where other people where yelling like fools and running like headless chickens. Adrien quickly pulled Nino, away from the creaking front entrance as he watched Marinette do the same with Alya. The doorframe cracked and fell, closing off closets for quick transformations. 

Nino, bless that man, began to run and pull Adrien towards a small alley between the shops across the street. He threw Adrien into the small space and then himself, creating a ‘wall’ of sorts. “Its not the most private, but hey! Beat ladybug onto the scene am I right?” Nino joked. 

“Paw-sitivly correct.” Adrien replied, transforming quickly before scaling the alleys sidewalls and getting to the roof. 

Sometimes, Chat Noir thought, having a friend in the know was a good thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Really, its like two in the morning. What is my life? Should I write more for this fandom?


End file.
